Even Darker
by KasidyQ
Summary: Dark Series Part 2: Shiro isn't exactly happy about the new addition to his and Ichigo's lives. He's not jealous, damn it! He just want's his King all to himself. Is that too much to ask for?


**A/N: This is the sequel to my one-shot,** _ **His Dark Half**_ **. I recommend you read that one first just so you kind of get an idea of what's going on here even though they both fall under the category of PWP. (Plot? What Plot?) Special thanks to PandaHat97 for the super awesome review! Aren't Shiro and Ichi just the sexiest?! Oh, and this one is just a tad different than the other one, but I wanted to get Ichigo and Shiro's point of view on the whole situation so my poor little nameless OC is kinda left out here. Enjoy!**

From their inner world, Shiro watched the girl through Ichigo's eyes. She was finally sleeping. She'd had a long night already, and it was only midnight. He didn't quite get the warm fuzzies from her that his King did, but she was interesting anyway. She looked a little fragile. She made him want to be gentle with her. Hell, who was he kidding? He was never a gentle kind of guy. She was only a play thing for him. A good one, though. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy fuckin' the girl senseless earlier. But if he was being truly honest with himself, he'd admit that he much preferred cock any day. Well, one cock in particular. And if Ichigo's thoughts that wondered in an out of his brain were any indication, he felt the same way even if he'd never admit it.

What had his King been thinking? Introducing this girl into their little… relationship. What did he expect to happen? Shiro snorted in laughter as he remembered a daydream that Ichigo had just yesterday about the three of them. Living together, doing mundane things like cooking, and sleeping, and laughing at stupid daytime tv together. All snuggly and warm like one big happy family. _The Fuck? Things don't work that way, Idiot!_

"Shut up, asshole!" Ichigo retorted inside his mind. He'd heard Shiro's musings and was currently fighting the blush that'd crept its way into his cheeks. So what if he was a dreamer? Maybe things wouldn't be as great as he'd hoped but he wanted the two most important people in his life to be able to share that life with him. Was that such a bad thing? He looked over at the girl lying next to him and wondered what she had thought about his darker half. He'd watched them talking quietly and laugh together just a few short hours ago when they thought he was asleep. Shiro had let her play with his hair and whisper sweet things about his eyes being so beautiful. And he didn't even snap at her or make any smartass comments. He'd been sweet right back, kissing her closed eyelids and running his fingertips over her face as they talked. He'd seemed happy and it had made Ichigo happy in return.

Shiro snickered _. Ichi-baby, it was the afterglow of really good sex. Don't read so much into it._ She'd been amusing, that was all! He'd never have even admitted to his little cuddle session with the damn girl if Ichigo hadn't caught them. Shiro watched as Ichigo let out a sigh and kissed the girl's forehead before climbing out of bed. _Mmm, Damn!_ His King was still naked and just like always, the view was glorious!

"Don't be such a perv." Ichigo mumbled, smiling. Reaching his arms above his head, he stretched his aching muscles and purposely flexed, knowing Shiro was watching his every move. He heard an appreciative grown from the other and headed for the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and let a wicked grin turn his lips. "I'm taking a shower. Do you wanna…?" Shiro materialized behind him before he could even finish his question. "Hell yes!"

They somehow managed to get the water turned on and had made their way into the shower amidst a flurry of groping and kissing before Shiro paused and took an uneven breath. Stepping back, he scanned Ichigo's body, marveling at the tight muscles just under sun kissed skin. He suddenly grabbed his waste and flipped him around face first against the cold tiles. "You don't know what it does to me, being with you, being with her." He rocked his hips against him, pushing Ichigo further against the wall. "I let you have your fun but it's my turn now." He whispered against his neck in a tone somewhere between threatening and pleading.

Ichigo made a muffled sound of half-hearted protest but melted against Shiro all the same as a rough pull on his hair angled his head back and his mouth was completely devoured. It was like fire and ice all rolled into one and pure pleasure snaked from the tight hold on his hair to the tips of his toes and everywhere in between. His breath caught in his throat as cool finger ran between seam of his ass and caressed his entrance. "Sh…Shiro..."

As the name his king had so recently given him came in a shuttering gasp against his lips, Shiro plunged his fingers in and was rewarded with the delicious whimpers and purrs that Ichigo made for him alone. When his other half started thrusting back against him, pressing both hands against the hard tile wall, Shiro reacted by giving him what he seemed to be begging for. Removing his fingers, he applied pressure and easily slipped his cock inside. With both hands holding Ichigo's hips, he took his time going slow and shallow until he was fully sheathed then pausing to give them both the opportunity to adjust.

"Ahh… God, just do it already!" Ichigo begged after a moment. Shiro's echoing laughter rolled over him like a caress. "Be careful what you wish for, Ichi-baby." he warned. Before he could even reply, Shiro had pulled nearly all the way out then swiftly thrust back in. Ichigo moaned loudly and nearly collapsed with the sensation. With no time to recover, he was being invaded by long powerful strokes that where hitting all the right places to send him reeling. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep his shaking legs under him.

Shiro's thrusts became erratic as he felt himself getting closer. With one more thrust and a low guttural cry, he felt the building pressure explode through the part of him that was buried deep inside his king and he leaned forward pulling Ichigo's trembling body up against his chest. He wrapped a shaky hand around the other's erection and started working his fist up and down his shaft.

It only took a few strokes before Ichigo closed his eyes and felt himself erupting. They both relaxed and he had to lean against the wall for support, letting the cool tiles and the already cold water from the shower soothe his skin that felt like it'd been smoldering everywhere Shiro had touched him.

After a while, Shiro followed Ichigo back to the bedroom and watched him crawl quietly over the sleeping girl and cuddle up close. He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly starting to dissipate back into the lonely inner world.

"Wait." It was a soft whisper and he'd almost missed it if not for the small fingers that had encircled his wrist. Opening his eyes, he looked at the delicate girl holding on to him. He would have shook her off if not for those pleading brown eyes behind her silently asking him to stay. They had separated just enough for him to fit in between. He let out a defeated groan as he crawled onto the bed and settled in, backing up against his king and letting him wrap him in his arms. The girl on his other side curled against him and he cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist. Eventually he relaxed and let his mind wonder, trying not to think about how natural it felt to be falling asleep in their combined embrace.

 **A/N: So, what'd ya think? I've been messing around with a story idea for these three. Either a back-story leading up to this point or something from this point on. I don't know really. If anybody'd be interested in that, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and views on His Dark Half! I appreciate it soo much! Please review if you get the chance!**


End file.
